Sad winter love
by Nessa.L98
Summary: -Jack Frost…Ese nombre que me helaba la sangre con solo pronunciarlo, esa persona por la que he derramado miles de lágrimas, el que se robo mi corazón pero el solo tiene ojos para una sola persona. **/Sentí una descarga por toda mi espalda y después no recordé nada, solo se que desde ese día ya no soy la misma de antes y ahora soy tan malvada que no recuerdo la compasión hacia otro
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

y bueno.. pues empezemos

**Disclaimer: rise of the guardians no me pertenecen solo les doy una perspectiva diferente**

* * *

-Jack Frost…

Ese nombre que me helaba la sangre con solo pronunciarlo, esa persona por la que he derramado miles de lágrimas, el que se robo mi corazón pero el solo tiene ojos para una sola persona. Toth ella la mismísima hada de los dientes, ni siquiera puedo odiarla por que es una persona realmente agradable.

Creo que solo me queda guardarme este sentimiento que tengo en mi corazón, no es como si no me valorara y no luchara por el pero para que? Si solo soy una simple humana, que teniendo 17 años pudo lograr ver a Jack Frost, el ser mas increíble que he conocido que poco a poco se gano mi corazón pero también quien ha causado heridas en el. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que el me pidió que lo ayudara a declarársele a Toth

*FLASHBACK*

Yo estaba tranquila leyendo en mi habitación cuando de repente siento una ráfaga de viento y sonreí inconscientemente ante esto ya que sabía perfectamente quien era

-Hola Jack

-Hola Cloe, necesito pedirte algo- lo dijo tan serio que me preocupe

-claro de que se trata

-queria saber sii…

-sii... que?

- si me ayudas a declarármele a Toth- y con eso se abrió la primer herida una de tantas

-claro- le dije con la voz entre cortada

-Cloe te sientes bien?-me pregunto con voz preocupada

-si solo es que estoy un poco cansada y quiero dormir

-bueno... nos vemos mañana-dijo no tan convencido de mi respuesta

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ese día fue el primero que llore por el, claro que el nunca supo mis sentimientos sobre el ya que somos mejores amigos y prefiero que sea mi mejor amigo a perderlo por un amor no correspondido.

Después que lo ayude y que ella aceptara feliz de estar con el, nos empezamos a distanciar poco a poco y hasta ahora solo nos vemos un día cada dos semanas, el piensa que soy sociable en la colegio pero la verdad es que solo tengo a mi amiga Rachel y no nos podemos ver seguido después de clases ya que ella vive lejos de donde yo vivo, así que hay días que puedo estar feliz y saltando en el sofá cuando de repente se me viene la imagen de Jack y Toth juntos y me la paso llorando todo el día, deseando poder ser ella pero se que eso nunca pasara, a veces me pongo a pensar en porque la escogió a ella pero es obvio ya que ella es una guardiana inmortal y yo solo soy simplemente una humana con su fecha de muerte contada.

Cada vez que nos veíamos era igual hasta que el empezaba a hablar de cuanto la amaba y que haría todo lo que fuese necesario por ella, fue en ese momento en el que sentí que yo ya no formaba parte de su vida el ya tenia una hecha y yo tenia que hacer lo mismo pero el miedo a perderlo pudo mas y Pitch se aprovecho de eso ya que al parecer el miedo que yo tenia por perder a Jack fue tan grande que libero a Pitch. Cuando el fue liberado me fue a buscar y lo que sucedió no lo podrán creer.

*FLASHBACK*

-vaya vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz escalofriante que provenía de las sombras- nada mas que Cloe la niña tonta enamora de Jack Frost

-yo no estoy enamorada de Jack Frost- dije mas para mi misma que para el- que es lo que quieres

-solo vine a agradecerte por haberme liberado-dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-liberado? Yo no te libere- le dije de forma desafiante

-por supuesto que fuiste tu quien me libero, o acaso vas a negar que todo el miedo que tienes dentro de ti es por Jack Frost, dime que no sientes miedo a perderlo, que no te duele verlo con ella y tu aquí llorando por el, sabiendo que si las dos están en peligro el la escogerá a ella en vez de a ti, siempre será así ella sobre ti, creo que es todo –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente- ahora creo que es hora de que los guardianes paguen por lo que me han hecho y esta vez soy mas fuerte que nunca

-ALTOO!- grite todo lo que pude

-que?- dijo con tono de voz cansado

-no les hagas daño a ellos tómame a mi, ya no tengo ganas de vivir solo tómame pero no les hagas daño a ellos- dijiste con la mirada baja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas- solo una cosa

-cual?

-no quiero que se enteren que fue lo que paso tu diles que me uní por voluntad propia

-esta bien- dijo con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda-trato hecho

Sentí una descarga por toda mi espalda y después no recordé nada, solo se que desde ese día ya no soy la misma de antes y ahora soy tan malvada que no recuerdo la compasión hacia otros.

Solo se una cosa.

Y es.

Que debo destruir a los guardianes.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado

dejen review

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aqui estoy de nuevo para poner el cap numero 2 y gracias a:

**sheblunar y hdzime por sus comentarios **

que fueron los que me inspiraron a poner este cap asi que este es dedicado a ustedes

**Disclaimer: Raise of the guardians no es de mi propiedad ni sus personajes solo la trama y Cloe son producto de mi imaginacion**

* * *

***hoy nace una nueva yo***

Con este objetivo empecé a olvidar quien era, no recordaba mi vida pasada ni siquiera lo quería recordar ya que cuando desperté Pitch me dijo que mi vida pasada era un desastre, no tenia a nadie que me quisiera y que el me encontró sola y decidió ayudarme, se preguntan que si le creí... por su puesto que le creí, no se por que pero le tenia confianza, después me dijo que lo tenia que ayudar en algo que también me involucraba a mi.

-tu me vas a ayudar a destruir a los guardianes

-por que tendría que ayudarte?

-por que ellos deberían de cuidar de los niños y contigo nunca lo hicieron

-en serio?

-por supuesto, ellos no te tomaron en cuenta hasta ahora que van a saber quien eres realmente

-claro que te voy a ayudar-dije con una sonrisa cínica- todos aquellos que nunca me tomaron en cuenta me las van a pagar, cuando empezamos?

-tranquila no comas ansias, primero-dijo paseándose por el lugar- hay que entrenarte para que puedas usar la magia oscura correctamente, y hay que planear como atacaremos

-estoy lista para lo que sea

-ok primero hay que ponerte un nombre digno de ti-dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensando

-que tal… dark shadow

-perfecto me encanta, ahora hay que planear como los vamos a atacar-dijo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

*2 meses después*

*EN EL POLO NORTE*

-perfecto- dijo Norte mientras ponía en la mesa su nueva figura de hielo, para después volar por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, que se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un yeti-cuantas veces tengo que decir que toquen la puerta- dijo gritando, después el yeti pronuncio unas palaras raras que al parecer solo Norte entendía- el globo, niebla oscura? Que esperamos vamos

- esto no puede ser...-dijo Norte frente al globo- como pudo liberarse, hay que avisar a los otros guardianes, enciendan la aurora- dijo mientras le daba vuelta a algo y la aurora se podría ver en el cielo llamando a los demás guardianes-esto va a ser mas difícil que las otras veces

*EN EL PALACIO DE LOS DIENTES*

-San diego tres molares y un incisivo, Michigan un premolar y dos incisivos- decía el hada de los dientes, hasta que vio la aurora-los dejo en sus manos chicas – dijo para después salir volando hacia el polo norte junto con tres haditas

*EN LA MADRIGUERA*

Se encontraba el conejo de pascua pintando unos huevos hasta que unos huevos gigantes le dijeron algo intendible para los demás pero al parecer les entendía

-la aurora?- dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo- ahora que será?-dijo mientras abría un agujero en el suelo para aparecer en el polo norte

*EN ALGUN LUGAR EN TOKIO*

Se encontraba Sandman quien daba los mas reconfortantes sueños a todos, cuando se volvía a ir a otro lugar vio la aurora y su nube de polvo dorado se convirtió en un aeroplano y se ponía unos lentes para después volar hacia el polo.

*EN BURGES*

El espíritu del invierno se encontraba frente la casa de su amiga Cloe, hace mucho que no la veía y hoy tenia ganas de verla, así que volo hasta su ventana y la toco dos veces para que ella supiera que era el, pero no se abrió y la volvió a tocar pero nada, asi que la abrió y no había nadie ahí, se preocupo ya que era sábado ella siempre estaba ahí, pero recordó que tenia tiempo que no la veía y pudo haber hecho planes con su familia o sus amigos y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no la veía como antes de todos los días ahora solo una que otra vez en el mes, descuido su amistad pero lo arreglaría mas tarde ya que en ese momento vio la aurora y salio volando hacia el polo.

*DE VUELTA AL POLO*

Los guardianes se encontraban en la sala donde estaba el globo solo esperaban la llegada del joven guardián para iniciar y en ese momento entro Jack con una sonrisa ya que no había visto a Toth en todo el dia, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Norte la cambio rápidamente a una seria.

-que es lo que pasa

-Pitch volvió-dijo Norte con la mirada llena de preocupación- y no esta solo

-como que Pitch volvió y no esta solo-pregunte ya que no entendia- como Pitch se pudo liberar se supone que el ya no iba a volver nunca, como se libero?

-al parecer hubo una persona que tuvo demasiado miedo y Pitch se alimento de eso, pero no podemos saber quien ha sido-dijo con el rostro serio

-y quien pudo ser tan torpe como para acompañarlo-dije con una pizca de enojo

-eso no lo he descubierto todavía- en ese momento una niebla oscura apareció en la sal donde estaban los guardianes

-Hola guardianes-esa voz no puede ser ella de seguro es mi imaginación-hablando de mi? No saben que es de mala educación hablar de las personas a sus espaldas verdad Pitch?

-Por supuesto mi querída Dark- dijo Pitch saliendo de las sombras- ahora no juegues y preséntate a los guardianes

-Con mucho gusto Pitch- dijo saliendo también de las sombras- que tal guardianes yo soy Dark Shadow y voy a destruirlos-dijo con una sonrisa cinica, dejando a todos con la boca abierta ya que no esperaban que fuera ella

Ella no puede ser… pero como.. ese Pitch me las va a pagar

* * *

este fue el cap 2 espero que les haya gustado

dejen reviews y se aceptan criticas constructivas

nos vemos en el proximo cap


End file.
